


Fluttershy's Fashion

by Revelery



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelery/pseuds/Revelery
Summary: Fluttershy has relished the satisfaction of the screaming animals as she tortured them. It seems catching them wasn't enough to fulfill her blood lust, yet it felt wrong at the same time. Taxidermy felt like a newfound hobby, and pulling out their organs such as their pumping heart and pulsing intestines with her blood-coated hooves was tangible. Still, she wanted more than just her secret animal experiments. Ponies seem to be the likely candidate, and the other kingdoms of the Dragon Lands, Changeling Kingdom, Yakistan, Seaquestria, Mount Aris, and Griffonstone seem like a future objective to exploring its citizens. Still, she wanted to remain sane due to her shy and innocent facade, and the risk of being discovered. She may hire an accomplice to complete her missions, and sell of her disinfected animal plushies. The organs would be donated to several hospitals for replacements. She may say ''its for a good cause'' when it goes to what becomes of the resources she helped prepared. But when it comes to experimentation and accomplishment, she knows who to look for NEXT...





	Fluttershy's Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read if you're sensitive to topics discussed in this story such as horror, gore, blood, violence, visual details. It may cause seizures, nightmares, heart attacks, and fatal injuries. Please read the summary if you think you're up for this story. I do not mean to hurt people, I just wanted to share a continuation of Fluttershy's Shed, Magical Brownie's speedpaint, Tokyo Ghoul, and previous stories. 
> 
> If you would like to collaborate with me, then please message me through Archive of Our Own!

As the young mare went through the Ponyville square where wide varieties of stands selling foreign merchandise, a certain product stood out in her eye. The sign hanging from the curtained canopy read 'Gardening Supplies'. An adult female was stationed at the cashier, and she displayed a selection of supplies for gardening or lumber such as shovels, troughs, wheelbarrows, axes, etc. But the gleaming steel cutters shaped like ginsu knives operated by a battery-loaded controller caught her eye. ''A-a chainsaw!'' she obsessively thought. 

Shopkeeper: ''Why hello there! You here to buy some things for them' garden or cutting down trees, sugar?'' she spoke in a sweet, sing-song voice with a slight country-accent.

Fluttershy: ''I would like to buy the chainsaw, please,'' she softly spoke, but hoped she was able to hear. 

Shopkeeper: ''A chainsaw? You don't seem like the pony to use one. What are you going to use it for?'' 

Fluttershy was hesitant for a moment. Before grasping her sanity, she quickly said, ''I'm...buying it for a friend! Her trees are really tall, so she could use the um, help for cutting down trees!'' 

Shopkeeper: ''Well, okay then. 20 bits for this here fella',''

Author's Note: I hope you like how I'm starting off. I'm still not sure how to continue from on here, but there's so many ideas I want to add.


End file.
